


Cereza: No puedo parar.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Smut, Stalking, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Gemidos, jadeos y lloriqueos se escuchan en las grabaciones ya que, aunque Peter no lo sepa o al menos asi lo piensa... Stark es un degenerado que disfruta observarlo todo el tiempo incluso cuando se hace un paja. Peter es un chico hormonal cegado por la calentura. ¿En qué parará esto?





	Cereza: No puedo parar.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \+ Esta historia esta basada en la entrevista de los hermanos Russo cuando mencionaron "Tony has broken his cherry" refiriendose a peter. Esta frase al español se referiría a que le quito la virginidad y ademas consensuado. No la traducción tal cual pero a eso se refiere en general.  
> \+ Historia reluciendo a We can't Stop de Miley Cyrus.  
> \+ 

Universal.

\- Ah!

El gemido de Peter resonó por la pequeña habitación en el departamento humilde de Queens, con la máscara puesta en juego reproduciendo millas de imágenes inviables del genio, Millonario, Playboy, Filántropo haciendo sus sueños húmedos todas las noches o mejor dicho se lo jodía a él. Las mejillas sonrojadas, la lengua en el borde de sus labios, al mismo estos entreabiertos, su respiración era terriblemente errática que al mismo tiempo el sonido de la voz del alcalde resonó en el interior de la tela que tapaba su cabeza "Vamos, Peter " "Siempre siendo un mocoso, niño". "Deja de jugar con eso que te lastimarás". "No te cuelgues la pared del taller o el castigaré". En las frases por lo regular no empeoraban su cuerpo caliente pero el chico se colgaba de la otra vez en el taller si el castigo de la forma que él mismo deseaba. Sus dedos están en su lugar cuando se levantaron y se levantaron en el momento en que se levantaron y se levantaron. solo ansiaba correrse. Su cuerpo empezó a mandarse a su columna vertebral hacia su coxis para pasarse al estomago, sus temblores fueron tan constantes que pensaron que se iba a caer de la cama lo que estaba apunto de pasar cuando sus pies se aferraron a la tela de la cama dándole un jodido orgasmo Sus dedos están en su lugar cuando se levantaron y se levantaron en el momento en que se levantaron y se levantaron. solo ansiaba correrse. Su cuerpo empezó a mandarse a su columna vertebral hacia su coxis para pasarse al estomago, sus temblores fueron tan constantes que pensaron que se iba a caer de la cama lo que estaba apunto de pasar cuando sus pies se aferraron a la tela de la cama dándole un jodido orgasmo Sus dedos están en su lugar cuando se levantaron y se levantaron en el momento en que se levantaron y se levantaron. solo ansiaba correrse. Su cuerpo empezó a mandarse a su columna vertebral hacia su coxis para pasarse al estomago, sus temblores fueron tan constantes que pensaron que se iba a caer de la cama lo que estaba apunto de pasar cuando sus pies se aferraron a la tela de la cama dándole un jodido orgasmo

\- Maldición ... es tan caliente.

El chico observaba las fotos del alcalde casi desnudo de una sesión de fotos que hacía en amsterdam, solo traía unos bloomers puestos y una maldita mar que le quedaban ajustados mostrando sin pena esa grande masculinidad de su entrepierna.

\- Karen, ¿Tienes alguien alrededor espiando hace unos instantes? - Le hablo IA pues su sentido arácnido jamás se equivocaba.

\- No hay nadie a la redonda que te observe y te haya avisado. Menciono divertida la IA. Pero te recomiendo cerrar las ventanas y puertas así no despertas a los vecinos con el ruido.

Las mejillas del chico se encendieron y se quito la máscara, las ventanas y su puerta de la habitación; Puede haber sido trabajado por la noche pero es cierto que mientras más cerrado este es el lugar menos usado para pasar la noche con los vecinos, la ropa sudada en el cesto y la temperatura en la ducha una vez más preguntándose. ¿Por qué su sentido arácnido se activo?

Mientras tanto en la torre Stark, estaba el genio con su mirada fija en esa pantalla mostrando lo que la máscara con una gran sonrisa arrogante y degenerado que siempre carga. Y pensó que solo lo haría por que VIERNES le aviso sobre las arritmias que Peter tenía que volverse a ver nunca antes de que se esperara esto, un chico desnudo masturbándose diciendo que era su nombre y según una interacción de Karen que ella no tenía cuenta del hackeo que Stark presentaba a Peter. imágenes de su persona casi desnudo en los Bloomers que ADM de amsterdam lo hicieron a usar más no lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Estaba impresionado en verdad, pues el chico nunca dio un indicio de tener un fetiche o un aplastamiento con él, aunque fuera de la mente con él evitando al chico era para poder controlarse y no cometer la idiotez de sobrepasar con el estudiante, al ver esto solo se tuvo que tragar todas las ganas de ir a la casa del chico y tomarlo como muchas veces había deseado desde que todo se había rendido ante su sonrisa adorable, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos castaños llenas de admiración. Se ha perdido la cuenta de que el "señor Stark" que estaba mirando hacia abajo, que no tenía que estar al chico, que no tenía que hacerlo trampa lateral que se encuentra en tan castaños y perfectos ojos.

Así paso el tiempo y Anthony sigue observando al chico en esa pantalla, gracias a las mejoras que implanto antes de saber esto, aclarando, teniendo en cuenta que el hermoso cuerpo estará en distintas posiciones dedeando la preciosa entrada del perfecto culo de sueño. Peter seguía sintiendo que sus sentidos arácnidos le anunciaban que era asechado, opta por pedirle a Karen su último recurso que vigilaba todo el sistema en ella que estaba viendo desde las cámaras de la máscara porque últimamente tenía estado luchando con muchos villanos electrónicos, aunque había una esperanza una pequeña persona que lo tenía viendo afuera el alcalde que robaba cada sospechoso enamorado en clases de sí mismo.

\- Karen.- Llamó entre jadeos. Tony se relamió los labios.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Peter? - El menor soltó un leve gemido y Tony se estremeció intentando no llevar sus manos a su propia erección.

\- Mis sospechas... ¿Son ciertas? - El pequeño se tensó al sentir que había encontrado una vez más su perdida próstata. Tony ahogo un jadeo.

\- Si, el Sr. Stark ha estado observándolo.- El menor sonrió de lado. Tony palideció.- ¿Conecto?

\- Traidora.- Susurro el mayor desde el complejo. Peter mordió su labio inferior y siguió topando sus dedos en su punto dulce robando suspiros y gemidos.

\- Mierda, si. Conecta al Sr.. Stark! - Gimió alto por una estocada que se dio.

\- Bien Peter, esta hecho.- Acato divertida la IA.

\- NO FRIDAY APA...- "Conexión estable." - Mierda...

\- S-señor Stark... es muy malo.- La saliva desbordaba de su boca, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cuerpo estaba sudado pidiendo por más.- No sabía que le iban los chicos menores de edad en trajes super ajustados.

\- No me gustan.- Gruñó intentando controlarse.

\- Se que me esta mirando.- Abrió como tijeras el par de dedos en su interior.- Oh mi... para haberme visto desde hace semanas... Joder! - Aun abiertos empezó a mover los dedos hacia dentro.- Sabe que esto me fascina. Sé que para quedarse debe fascinarle también.

\- Tu no sabes nada, mocoso.- Advirtió molesto y cachondo.- Para esto de inmediato.

\- Lo que pasa...- Jugo con sus pezones rosados.- Es que no puedo parar de mirar esas fotos, que para verme todos los días desde hace más de un mes porque mi sentido arácnido me aviso debe estar muy atraído por mi cuerpo...- Se recostó con la cabeza boca abajo y las caderas arriba en la típica posición "a gatas." Movió sus caderas de lado a lado introduciendo aun más al fondo sus dedos.- ¿O me equivoco?

\- D-deja de...- Intento concentrarse en la discusión.- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Joder!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Mostró un obvio falso puchero tierno después de una sonrisa arrogante y coqueta, bien... al chico le hacia daño juntarse con Tony.- ¿Acaso te prende el cuerpo de un quinceañero? ¿Te prende mi cuerpo caliente, eh?

\- Yo... no.- Negó repetidas veces pero sin apartar la mirada de esa entrada que pedía a gritos ser jodida.- Mierda Peter quieres matarme.

\- Quiero que venga y me follé.- Que descarado, lo peor es que a Tony le gustaba. Peter sintió que estaba apunto de llegar.

\- No.- Gruñó.

\- Oh mierda ... M-me vengo ...- Soltó un chillido y cayó en la cama que tiene que cambiar porque hace ruidos extraños que la fuerza con la que se tocaba todas las noches.- Es bueno saber que le excito Señor Stark. Por que al menos mi crush no es tan imposible. Buenas noches, espero que un día me ataque y disfrute de ambos.

"Conexión interrumpida"

Peter estaba rojo de vergüenza, nunca pensó que el mayor tuviera deseos de él, lo anhelo pero no era un pensamiento. Tony estaba lidiando con la erección y sus pantalones luchando con el mismo por no ir a joder ese culo hasta dejarlo rojo por las ganas y la furia que radiaba, ¿Quién lo enseñó? Mierda, estaba celoso

Tiempo después, Peter había dejado atrás el complejo y Tony supuso que solo estaba ocupado con los trabajos finales. Peter evitaba ir por la vergüenza de mirar a los ojos al alcalde, es decir, ¿Quién se corría al sentir la mirada de su enamorado? ¿Quién dijo tan descaradamente que se lo follará? Tony solo no tomó la parte importante del libro hasta el momento en que la cuenta ha llegado a la cuenta y el chico no apareció con su fantástica voz de adolescente como siempre, el juego no se ha activado ni se escucho el nombre de Spiderman por las cosas calles de Manhattan así que tomo una decisión.

Bajo al estacionamiento, tomo su mejor tiempo y manejo rápido a donde están los departamentos. Entro con prisa, toco repetidas veces la puerta porque no quería que miraran en la zona, no por sí solo que se hizo un jodido escándalo y posiblemente molesto a mayo, de hecho ella no se debe enterar de esto en ningún caso. Los ojos castaños del menor se posaron en los de Tony, este solo entró como si fuera el rey del mundo y cerró la puerta deseando que nadie lo haya visto.

\- S-señor Stark.- La voz no tan masculina de Peter fue música para los oídos de Tony después de tanto tiempo. El menor tenía solo unos boxers, las mejillas se pusieron rojas y se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

<< Si, claro. Ahora ponte inocente. >>

\- ¿Así recibes a la gente? Dime para venir más seguido.- La sonrisa arrogante típica del Anthony idiota Stark. El chico se percato de su ropa y el intento, Tony lo agarro de las muñecas y lo acorde con el sillón. ¿Dónde carajos estabas? - Tony estaba furioso y no por las razones que Peter creía, sino por el abandono que el castaño más alto resintió.

\- Lamento ...- No pude respirar de la vergüenza, estaba tan cerca del uno del otro, así que podía oler la fragancia del alcalde atravesarle las fosas nasales. -... Yo me sentía avergonzado, no podía ver la cara .- Como si el perfume fuera un gas de la verdad lo soltó. El millonario lo soltó suspirando y se envió a su lado.

\- Lamento el haberte espiado, fue mi culpa también. Peter negó muchas veces.

\- Eso no me molesta en lo absoluto. Sus mejillas se pusieron más antes. E-es solo que me pone nervioso. Le tengo un gran cariño y ...

\- Tranquilo, no cambiaría el hecho que me siguiera comportándose como una idiota que soy siempre. Se rió de sí mismo. No me malinterpretes, no soy un degenerado sexual o algo parecido.

\- ¿No? - Esta vez Peter se burlo de él.

\- Tengo sentimientos hacia ti, Peter y muy fuertes. Lo miro a los ojos y Parker solo puedo quedar en shock. No solo es un deseo sexual, siento cosas por ti y eso está muy jodido.

\- Y-yo ...- Parker hiperventilo y Stark lo miro raro.- Yo también siento cosas por ti, Señor Stark.- Admitió nervioso tocándose el cuello con su mano fina, la que tanto vio usar para cosas indebidas.- Supongo que Estamos muy jodidos. El joven se mordió el labio.

Ambos quedaron en un total silencio, no era incomodo pues por fin dijeron lo que realmente sentían, se miraban a los ojos tan intensos como los sentimientos que ambos sienten entre sí, Peter traga saliva y Stark lo miraba fijamente intentando saber ¿Qué carajos iba a hacer ahora? Lo hacía tan feliz no ser un enfermo acosando a un chico, bueno no tanto como antes pues ahora sabe que es correspondido. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta que la distancia era cada vez menor, Tony no quería avanzar al peligroso fondo del menor que lo miraba con tal deseo y amor como nadie jamás le vio, ni siquiera Pepper en su pasada y ya olvidada relación. Peter termino la distancia entre ambos tomando el rostro de el Filántropo, besando con necesidad los labios duros pero deliciosos de alguien con experiencia. Tony poso sus manos en la cintura del chico atrayendo con demanda su cuerpo hacia él, el chico gimió en sus labios introduciendo la la lengua dentro la de Tony provocando que el Genio perdiera el control de sus acciones pero logrando que lo sentará sobre su regazo, cuando se separaron por falta de aire sus frente quedaron juntas, Peter tenía las manos en el cuello de su contrario con los pulgares en las mejillas de este, Tony apretaba con fuerza las caderas del chico y ambos estaban jodidamente agitados.

\- Eres un maldito tramposo, Parker.- Refunfuño.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - Peter se relamió los labios con una mirada sensual.- Aprendí del mejor. Vamos Sr. Stark, quiero ser suyo y que usted me pertenezca.- susurro lentamente.

\- M-May puede llegar.- Se excusó.

\- Tía May no llega hasta el Lunes.- Jadeo al empezar a mover las caderas y Tony intento calmarlo.

<< Mierda, es Sábado. >>

\- Peter, no me tortures así niño.- Gruñó dejando que el chico frotara sus entrepiernas.

\- No sufrirías si me tomarás ahora mismo.- Lloriqueo.- Vamos. Tony, te amo.

\- Eso es ir bajo, cariño.- Beso el cuello del chico demandante y este gimió gustoso.

\- Pero te encanta que sea un niño malo.- Gimió por la succión que Tony le proporcionó.

\- Oh, sí.

Tony se encargó de tener las manos en las caderas mientras se comía el cuello del joven castaño, este gemía gustoso frotándose con necesidad contra el millonario, Stark bajo los besos a la clavícula, hombros, pecho y por último en los pezones del chico. Peter movía las caderas condenadamente bien provocando que el Playboy soltara jadeos al besar sus botones rosados de tal manera que el chico no podía evitar gemir erráticamente, estaban volviéndose locos entre la carne y el pecado los consume. Las manos del mayor empezaron a bajar a los glúteos del chico y él jadeo ante ello como aceptación, mientras las manos del menor empezaron a romper la cara camisa del Genio, se impresionó por la fuerza en la que Peter se deshacía de su ropa y la tiraba hacia la sala empezando a tocar el gran formado cuerpo de Tony.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - La arrogancia se notaba en sus palabras y no esperaba la respuesta.

\- Pues eso ya lo sabes.- Ronroneo coqueto.- acosador.

-...- Un silencio se presentó ante ambos sino fuera por el sonido de la mano de Tony chocar contra el glúteo del chico y de este gimiendo ante eso.

\- Oh mierda...- Tembló cayendo en el pecho de Tony.- Bestia.

\- Te gustó.- Su ego subía aun más.

\- Me encantó.- Sonrió levemente

Tony lo cargo de los muslos besando sus labios demandante una vez más y Peter rodeo la cintura de este con sus piernas, abrió de una patada el cuarto del chico y lo deposito en la cama individual con sabanas de Star Wars. Pero le importó tan poco que siguió besando ese apetitoso cuello con deseo, se separo un poco y se desabrocho su pantalón; Peter observo como el Genio se quitaba tan deliberadamente la ropa, tan descarado mostraba su redondeado trasero, espalda ancha y unos brazos jodidamente fuerzas, el mismo jadeo al imaginar como estos brazos le follarían tan duro que no podría caminar con facilidad o más bien caminar, el joven se apresuro a sacar lubricante y condones de su gabinete dejando ambos en su mueble de noche, se quito su bóxer quedando sin nada puesto. Tony dio media vuelta y lo observó impresionado de su rapidez.

\- Joder...- Gruñó.- Que buen culo Peter, es tan perfecto.

\- Solo para usted, Sr Stark.

\- Maldita sea niño, eres tan ilegal y me encanta.

Se poso sobre el muchacho, mordió el cuello dejando una marca dolorosa pero para Peter era excitante, la mano de Tony junto ambos miembros frotándolos entre si robándose los gemidos del chico y uno que otro jadeo de la boca de si mismo. Las pieles se quemaban entre sí, cada roce era la muerte para ambos, Tony por querer ir lento y Peter por ir rápido pues quería sentirse en las estrellas como siempre imaginaba que iba a ser cuando él mayor notara su curvilíneo cuerpo pero cuando menos se lo espero recibió los sentimientos puros... bueno no tan puros del mayor y Tony acepto su cuerpo por más que pensara que debía esperar, era algo que no se podía evitar y menos cuando uno esta enamorado de la persona.

Tony tomo el bote de lubricante y lo repartió por el miembro y entrada del chico, empezó a masajear el miembro del joven mientras lo besaba lento y sensualmente con la lengua dentro de la boca jugando la suya provocaba en Peter sensaciones nuevas, su joven cuerpo se retorcía y eso no pasaba cuando se tocaba a sí mismo, esto era completamente nuevo.

\- N-no yo... me...¡Sr. Stark!- Fue ahí cuando su propio fluido mancho la mano de Tony.

\- Que gran gemido, Pet.- Lamió su propia mano disfrutando del fluido avergonzando a Peter.

Volvió a besar a el pequeño Genio lentamente torturando el cuerpo frágil. Peter Podía sentir como cada vez que el dedo experimentado lo rozaba una sensación a su columna vertebral lo hacia gemir como un jodido niño puberto aunque el sabía que podía durar más tiempo con las manos de Tony Stark en su cuerpo no podía manejar eso, algo entro dentro de su orificio y se dio cuenta que su crush había metido dos dedos dentro de el con facilidad pero aún así con lentitud. No era que Peter estuviera "abierto" sino que el se tocaba tanto que dos dedos no eran problema, jamás ha tenido relaciones, estaba cumpliendo una de sus mejores fantasías y ese día dejará de ser un virgen. No previo un tercer dedo en su cavidad y al mismo tiempo el mayor encontró su punto débil de su interior, su próstata ya bien trabajada. Dio falsas embestidas con la mano robando el orgasmo del chico que de apoco aparecía, los pequeños brazos del chico rodearon el cuello y hombros del mayor: mala decisión. Edward le mordió el labio inferior jalándolo hacia afuera y volviendo a besarlo con fuerza provocando que el chico manchara su propio abdomen y que el mayor se guiará a su entrada. Peter jadeo, Tony se introdujo en el y el menor chilló, era demasiado grande.

\- E-espera...- El chico se removió.

\- No te muevas, se que duele Peter.- Beso el cuello del menor.- Solo es al principio, créeme que estoy yendo lo más lento que mi cuerpo me lo permite, cariño.- Cuando al final pudo hundirse tan profundo que el cuerpo de Peter le permitió lo miro a los ojos y el chico mostraba el desconcierto.

\- M-me siento tan lleno de usted. Amo esta sensación...- Gimió moviendo sus cadera. Siseo un poco por el dolor pero esta vez el placer lo compensó.- Más.

Tony no lo hizo esperar, beso los lindos labios del chico y empezó a moverse primero lentamente hasta encontrar el punto dulce del muchacho, cuando lo hizo dio una dura embestida.

\- Oh mierda... ¡Sr Stark! - Mordió otro lugar del cuello del menor.- ¡Oh, si!

Movió sus caderas en un increíble compás y este hacia lo mismo, tomo el miembro del chico con una mano masturbandolo y una vez más el chico arqueo. Tony solo podía concentrarse en los gemidos de Peter y en lo bien que su culo lo apretaba en aquella cárcel del infierno, de como esos músculos parecían haber sido diseñados para ser abiertos por él y para apretarlo a él. Anthony parecía un maldito neandertal al lado del chico, lo que siempre intento ocultar tras sarcasmo y un gran ego no podía ser oculto junto a el menor pues sacaba lo peor de sí mismo. Peter al sentir cerca de Tony no puede controlar sus impulsos, no puede dejar de pedirle que lo tomé y que lo haga sentir en las estrellas por que era tan jodido degenerado al nivel del mayor, quería ser sometido, amarrado, azotado por las manos expertas de Tony, su Tony. Pobre del que toque a Tony o a Peter pues ambos saltarían a matar al muy cabrón que se atreviera. Sus embestidas eran tan fuertes que Peter sintió que se quebraría pero no importaba si con eso podía satisfacer los peores deseos carnales que se le avecinaban al escuchar la voz grave del mayor. Edward siempre deseo tener a alguien que lo anhelara de la misma forma que el puede anhelar y con Peter se saco el premio gordo, más bien el culo gordo.

\- Tony, te amo.- Stark movió aun más y el muchacho lloriqueo complacido.- Y-ya .. yo me correré...

\- Vamos Peter, córrete para mí. Quiero ver cuanto me perteneces.

El muchacho tembló ante la voz grave que resonó en toda su habitación llena de posters de ciencia, Star Wars, una que otra ñoñería más aunque eso no importaba ahora ya que las jodidas embestidas no lo dejaban avergonzarse por ello solo provocaban que gritará de placer y Stark gruñera de deseo y el pecado los inunda entre la mezcla de sonidos que ninguno puede evitar. Peter se retorció y miro en blanco, ya había manchado la mano de el Genio otra vez. El millonario dio muchas embestidas para correrse en su interior y dejando a un Peter gustoso ante eso ambos cayeron rendidos y con respiraciones muy agitadas. Salió del interior del chico y se abrazo contra el dejando a el muchacho entre sus brazos escondido en su pecho, acaricio el cabello del chico y Peter tocaba el pecho donde estaba su reactor feliz por lo sucedido.

\- Peter, sal conmigo.

\- ¿Q-qué? - Sonó impresionado.

\- Te amo, sal conmigo.- Peter estaba en shock.- ¿Peter? ¿Bebé? - El menor se vuelve a escuchar el apodo. ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¡No! - Salió de su trance. Yo quede shockeado lo siento, si quiero. Lo amo tanto que cuando me lo dijo me quede impresionado.

\- ¿Por qué? - El desconcierto del Playboy sonó en toda la habitación.

\- Porque, ¿Quién diría que Anthony Edward Stark me rompería la cereza?

\- Mocoso engreído.- Refunfuño.- Eres un degenerado que se adentro en mi cabeza.

\- Me ama así, después de todo ambos somos iguales: unos arrogantes, degenerados y locos de uno del otro.- Tony suspiro y sonrió.

\- Supongo que sí, Peter.

Peter le reconforta que Tony sepa que le pertenece y Tony le alegra poder meterse a él como el chico se le entregó, sobreviviendo a las adversidades después de todo su amor es más fuerte.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los amo, dejen un comentario de su parte favorita y dedicación en la próxima historia Rom Howney.
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquín.


End file.
